


For As Long As You Will Have Me

by undomielregina



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Size Difference, omega!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomielregina/pseuds/undomielregina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Klaus and Taki, heats are nothing to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For As Long As You Will Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [the kinkmeme.](http://maidenrosememe.livejournal.com/449.html?thread=7361#t7361)
> 
> This is entirely Smillaraaq's fault, and she also has my deepest gratitude for betaing.

The first sign is a flare of need, different and stronger than the tattoo of desire that never ceases beating in the back of Klaus’s mind. He welcomes it eagerly, and hates himself for doing so. He should go to Taki now, ask for a mission that will separate them before he starts leaking scent and slick and Taki’s sense of duty will no longer allow him to send Klaus away. Klaus knows he will make no such request. He is too greedy for Taki: his scent and touch and the way he re-opens the bite scar on Klaus’s left shoulder blade every time he knots, reminding them both that they are irrevocably bonded. Even the nauseated look on Taki’s face when Klaus’s heat ebbs enough to release them both has never been sufficient to make him less selfish. He wishes sometimes that Taki would accept him as a willing sacrifice, open his throat and be free to find a mate more to his liking. But he also savors every moment of his heat, where Taki offers him something like affection, and he does not have enough honor of his own to free them both himself.

Instead, Klaus secrets himself away, hides through the cramping misery of his body preparing for days of constant mating, until the erosion of his consciousness down to pounding lust drives him out in search of his alpha. He enters the courtyard from upwind and immediately knows Taki is there. He is sparring; the activity is heightening his scent, and the wind is blowing it to Klaus. He smells focused and intent and satisfied, and Klaus stumbles toward him on legs that are trying to fold into a kneel as he walks.

Klaus can see the exact moment Taki realizes he is present, because he stops playing with poor Date and shifts to rapid but precise demolition. The moment his opponent is humbled, Taki drops his practice weapon (Klaus distantly notes that Date catches it as if he had expected this) and turns all of his formidable focus onto Klaus. Both Klaus’s knees hit the ground as the effort of remaining upright becomes too much. All his own strength is now directed to not embarrassing Taki or himself by begging to be taken here in public. He has probably waited to seek Taki longer than was sensible, but he had hoped that this time he would be strong enough to spare his mate this duty. He should have known he would never succeed.

Taki rests a hand on his head, possessive but gentle. He is always so careful now, at the start of the heat, that Klaus can almost allow himself to believe this is not just a loathed duty. He tries not to sink into such fantasies, however. They make the end, when Taki no longer has instinct forcing his concern, that much more painful. 

The hand in his hair softly tugs, refocusing him on Taki. Taki’s nostrils are flared as he inhales the scent of Klaus’s heat, lets it induce reciprocal desire, and he says, quietly, “Come with me now, Klaus.”

Standing again is agony. Klaus would crawl like a fawning dog at Taki’s side if not for the same small shard of pride that had allowed him to resist begging to be mounted in front of all Taki’s officers. The insides of his thighs are wet clear to his shaking knees, and he is glad he chose to wear one of the foreign robes Taki has given him. He would have soaked through his trousers by now, and be shaming them both.

Inside Taki’s bedchamber, where Klaus knows from past experience that they will remain uninterrupted for as long as Taki desires, he sheds the little he wears and spreads himself over the bed, ass raised at a carefully inviting height. (He’d had to practice that; the first heat, he’d had trouble remembering to take Taki’s size into account. It’s second nature now.)

For all that Taki has carefully entangled himself in Klaus’s heat-driven lust, he takes his time joining him on the bed. Klaus can hear the familiar sounds of Taki carefully gathering condoms, which he has come to despise. That Taki does not wish heirs from him is another sign of his deep unworthiness in the eyes of his mate. He would not choose to be trapped safe away from their battlefields watching with worried eyes for the Division’s return, but that counts as nothing next to the sour knowledge that Taki, always so concerned with his duty to his land and vassals, believes them better served by a break in the family line than by continuity if that continuity requires dirtying it with Klaus’s blood.

Then Taki slides into him, slowly as though his hole has not been ready, gaping and dripping all this time, and Klaus can no longer think clearly enough even for bitterness. He is reduced to desperate whining as he uses the tiny scrap of self-control he still possesses not to shove back against Taki. He’d tried that once and nearly dislodged him entirely instead. It is not an experience that bears repeating. Instead, he is forced to lie there, holding himself open and still to be taken, able to release his need and frustration only with abject pleading and a grip on the sheets that means they’ll surely be in rags when the heat is over. Again.

Taki seems to have succumbed fully to his own heat-madness at last, because he ruts up against Klaus, thrusting just enough to pull his barely-inflated knot free each time. Klaus howls full-voiced at the sensation. It’s not really a stretch at all, not yet, and that means it’s not much more than a tease either, a pleasure that torments with the suggestion of what it does not deliver. At every thrust, Klaus promises himself that the next one will be when he feels the burn and drag that mean he’ll soon be safely knotted, until the promises do nothing more than threaten to drive him to despair as they’re broken again and again. His so-tenuous control is on the verge of vanishing completely and he’s uttering a constant stream of shouts and moans and whines, with the occasional broken half-uttered word, a confused tumble of “Taki” and “please” and “Alpha” and “yours” that interrupt and are interrupted by other, more involuntary noises.

At last, when it seems he has already gone mad and all that remains in him is need and the knowledge that he must not move, he feels Taki try to pull back and stop. His knot has finally grown enough that it has stimulated Klaus to lock around him. Klaus goes utterly boneless with relief as the increasing pressure begins to drive off the terrible sense of emptiness that had begun to feel as if it would be with him forever. Taki is still tense against him, thrusting the minute amount that is all his inflated knot will allow. The feel of the knot moving in him sends a different, less all-encompassing kind of lust pouring into Klaus now. He wants to come badly, but there’s room in him to remember Taki and to want to feel him gain his own release. This stage of the heat is almost luxuriant compared to what came before and Klaus settles in to enjoy himself, even daring to reach back and try to caress whatever parts of Taki are within his reach. He knows he’s taking liberties Taki might not welcome in his right mind, but right now, riding the euphoria of knotting, he doesn’t care, especially not when each clumsy brush of his hand against Taki’s skin wins him a small, stifled growl of pleasure.

Klaus thinks about reaching for his erection, but he needs one hand on the bed for balance, and so would have to stop touching Taki. Pleasuring himself will never be worth sacrificing these small chances to be of use as something more than a weapon. And it’s as well he does not try, because it’s not long before Taki rests his torso on Klaus’s back and Klaus needs both hands to steady himself against the new weight, and to brace for what he knows comes next. Sure enough, Taki’s teeth close into the mess of scarring Klaus has slowly developed over half a year of heats. It hurts savagely, of course; the pressure required for human teeth to break skin is considerable. But Klaus has felt pain far, far worse than this and borne up under it, and the knowledge that Taki’s instincts still think him worth mating, whatever he believes in his conscious mind, buoys him. He is not yet utterly outcaste.

Besides, Taki begins to come not long after Klaus feels the sharper pain of his skin parting at last, and in a heat like this, that is enough to trigger Klaus’s own release. The world falls away for a moment and he thrusts a few times, jerky and involuntary, out of tempo with the slow, steady pulse of Taki’s knot and cock within him. Stillness is no longer so imperative; with Taki plastered to his back as he is, Klaus would have to rear like a frightened horse to dislodge him, and he has no wish to do so. Even if he were not relishing the expansive contact, pulling away would risk serious injury — doubtless the reason Taki has not yet retreated himself.

Klaus slowly slides himself down to lie prone on the bed. He’s in the damp spot created by his own cum, but that doesn’t matter right now. Another time it might, but not during heat, not when the tie forces Taki so close. He eases them over onto their sides, giving Taki plenty of time to adjust comfortably as they move. Taki pulls his teeth out of Klaus’s back and licks gently at the bite, keeping the blood welling from it from dripping onto the sheets. He has still not asked that bandages be stocked in reach, and Klaus cannot imagine why Taki has so uncharacteristically overlooked this. Surely it would be preferable to cover the reminder of his unwelcome mating, unless, in his clearer mind, he chooses to view the bites instead as wounds that are some small recompense for all the ill Klaus has done him. But Taki’s hand rests easily at Klaus’s hip, loose with relaxation as though such angry thoughts cannot currently intrude on him. His knot tugs against the rim of Klaus’s hole if either of them shift even slightly. Klaus feels claimed and cherished as much as he ever will, and he allows himself the illusion at these times. It helps him will himself to sleep, and he’s doing them both a favor if he ensures he appears oblivious when Taki’s knot finally deflates and he goes free. The few times he has made his waking known have not been such as bear repeating.

Despite Klaus’s best intentions, he is still merely shamming sleep when Taki leaves him. He is lucid now, and with the ebbing heat comes the return of unwelcome self-control. Honor dictates that he should leave and again seek to endure the heat alone, not allow Taki to continue drugging himself into unwanted desire. But Taki chooses these times to behave almost as a possessive mate, never venturing farther than his office a single room away without sending a trusted beta to watch over him. Klaus is pathetically grateful to be spared a fight that he has already lost so many times over.

Taki sends Suguri to watch over him this time, but whether from cruelty or concern, Klaus does not know. Taki is surely aware that they barely tolerate each others’ presence, but there is the vaguest chance that he wishes to offer Klaus access to a doctor should he feel he needs aid. The latter seems an unlikely reason. Klaus is barely sore anywhere but the mating bite, and he would not willingly suffer Suguri’s touch there. He does not think Taki so blind as to believe he would.

Klaus can feel the heat rising again, the return of that aching emptiness that will consume him. He waits in silence as long as he can bear before begging Suguri to find Taki again. The breaks in his heats last the same time regardless of the depth of his need beforehand and it has been made clear to him that each time he is granted relief is another instance of corruption for his mate. Klaus would cling to this, that Taki chooses to offer him relief over catering to his men’s superstitious fears, if he did not remember the heat-scent weighting his throw. The least he can do in recompense is add his own, weaker will to the task, so that Taki will be troubled less. He has no wish to compound his sins by abandoning self-restraint, not when what he does now, forcing himself on Taki’s notice when duty and nature compel his response, is an offense whose only paltry excuse is that he has already broken.

The heat continues on in the same vein. Sometimes, Klaus only shams sleep when Taki leaves. Others, exhaustion has truly claimed him, though he still wakes lonely. He tries to think as little as possible. Days trapped in Taki’s room wear at him until he fears the only thing left beneath the heat is a rage so vicious it will savage the first target he finds when he is free of the hampering need. He wonders if Taki sees it and believes it is what drives him to compel aid for his heats. He cannot decide if it is preferable that Taki disdain him for that, or for the truth, that he begs for help because even unwilling mating is better than unfulfilled clawing longing for a mate who justly wishes nothing from him but his value as a weapon. 

Then, suddenly, Klaus wakes knowing the heat has lifted. Taki is gone again, doubtless back with his men where he belongs, surrounded by people who cannot possibly love him as much as he loves them. Someday, Taki will listen to the truths they whisper in his ears and everything will finally be at an end; Klaus cannot quite be sorry that day has not arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in tl;dr about the cultural dynamics at play and the way I envision Taki and Klaus's relationship having started, I have a post about it at [my livejournal.](http://undomielregina.livejournal.com/95123.html)


End file.
